Ben 10 Fan Fiction
Welcome to , the ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site We currently have '' . Visit Ben 10 Planet for info on canon aliens, episodes, and things in the real shows. Go to the Answers site for answers to Ben-10-related questions. For original comics, click here. Click here for our forums. For our brand new chatroom, click here. For the Facebook page go to Ben 10 Fan Fiction page Fan Fiction Hub Did you know... *...that Angel was the very 1st Alien on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? *...that the Alientrix is really the recalibrated Ultimatrix? *...that the Omnitrix isn't really the one and only still there are tons of Omnitrix made by other characters like Polytrix? *...that Ken Tennyson has a trix called Cryptomatrix? *...that Ken's Cryptomatrix recalibrated into the Helotrix? *...that Hel is a goddess? *...that King Anodyne is the only male Anodyte? *...that Zynon is the third smartest being in the universe? *...that Ultratrix has an ability to shift colors? *...that Sound Wave is the first Ultimate Sonorosian in his family? *...that the Omnitrix 2.0, Mannamatrix, and Metalmatrix can combine into the All-Power-Trix? *...that Queron and Bayore are the only two known Loxivans not imprisoned in the Null Void? *...that Atomix in Sonorosian Adventures his name is pronounced Ah-Doe-Mix? *...that Umbranites can use spells due to them being energy beings made of darkness? - - Discuss! - Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called '''"stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. Our Series *Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Live-Action Series *Ben 10: Alien waves *Ben 10: Team Tennyson *Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens *Ben 10,000: How It All Started *Ben 10: Battle for the ultimatrix *Ben 10: Eternal Forms *Ben 10: Full Power *Ben 10: Infusion *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Ben 10:The Power of 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson *Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive! (Season 1) *Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive (Season 2) *Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles *Brandon 10 *Den -10 *Jimmy 10 *Kate Underlocke Rampage *Ken 10 *Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution *KrisTen *Lyon 9: Opposite Alien *Nick 10 *Project Advena *Sem 10 *Simien 10 -Postponed *Sonorosian Adventures *Splix 10 *Stan 14-Adopt Me *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Zack 10 (Series) Our Video Games *Ben 10 Ultimatrix Overdrive The Game *Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson: The Game *Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles the game *Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix The Video Game *Ultimate Omnitrix: Take no Myster *Ultimate Omnitrix 3: Cosmos Catalysm *Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction *KrisTen: The Game *Josh 10: Alien Karts Wii *Sonorosian Adventures-The Video Game News *'February 23, 2011' We are now using forums for the featured series, featured user. *'March 3, 2011' First Top 10 List Top 10 Users Need help? If you need any help with the wiki feel free to contact any of our administrators. Wanted Pages Why not help out the wiki creating pages for these aliens, episodes, places, or even villains? * Pages for Adpotion These characters, aliens, villains, and/or series have been created by users who are inactive. They are unused, and you can request that one be turned over to you. *Corkshot *Omegatrix *Stan 14 with all aliens and Rehk Featured User [[User:Roads|'Roads']] is April's featured user. He is currently an admin, and is running a series called Ben 10: Multi Trixes, or BTMT for short. Vote here... Featured Series Shade 10: Evolutions: Ben's old Ultratrix makes its way to an alien boy named Shade. He then goes to Earth to ask Ben for help defeating Ultratrix-seeking villains. Read more... Vote here... Featured Hero Benpire: He's a Nosferian from Nosfreia. He's similar to the Vladites, who were wiped out by the Transylians. He can shoot blasts from his wings. He's not fast, but he's agile, and has moderate strength. Read More...... Vote here! Featured worlds Pyros.jpg| Heaven.jpg| Pplanet.png| __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse